Ai Apaec (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Special Containment Center | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Lower body is similar to a gigantic spider with hairy feet, gray skin, tattoos and snakes instead of hair, fangs, claws After escaping, he returned to the jungles. Norman Osborn found him and feed him a drug that transformed him into a six-armed version of Spider-Man, and he joined Osborn's new team of Avengers. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of Sky; formerly prisoner | Education = | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Emma Rios | First = | HistoryText = As a god worshiped by the Moche people of South America, Ai Apaec is a powerful, chimeric being who resembles a man with the lower body of a spider, snakes for hair, and long sharp teeth. Prone to cruel torture and bloodletting, he was eventually captured by government officials and incarcerated in a secret location several miles underwater. When Norman Osborn was transferred to the facility from the Raft, he, along with the rest of the inmates, staged a break-out following a prison riot. Securing an escape pod, the inmates made their way to the surface, with Ai Apaec returning to the jungle. New Dark Avengers After creating a new H.A.M.M.E.R. organization, Norman Osborn selected Ai Apaec to be the "Spider-Man" of his new Dark Avengers. Soon after locating him, Osborn gave Ai Apaec a genetic-modifying drug which greatly altered his appearance to look like the black-suit Spider-Man with four extra arms. . They fought the Avengers on Osborn's behalf but were eventually defeated and imprisoned together with Osborn. After the Thunderbolts went missing in the time stream, the Dark Avengers were recruited as a replacement team. They were implanted with nanites in order to prevent them from going rogue, and placed under the leadership of Luke Cage. Spider-Island Ai Apaec was the mastermind of the possession of Bride of Nine Spiders and the Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi confronted and defeated him by collapsing the mansion hideout he was in. | Powers = *'Venomous Bite:' Ai Apaec possess a pair of long, sharp teeth that contain a powerful poison. *'Superhuman Strength:' Possesses some level of super-strength. He is said to be able to rip a man's head off with the same effort it would take a normal person to break a pencil. *'Enhanced Olfactory and Tactile Sense:' Has a highly acute sense of smell and touch. *'Wall-Climbing:' Ai Apaec's spider legs allow him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls. *'Underwater Adaptation:' Similar to a diving bell spider, Ai Apaec can wrap himself in a bell-shaped web held by the hairs on his legs and abdomen and collect oxygen from the surrounding water, which is exchanged with other gases such as carbon dioxide through osmosis, allowing him to survive underwater "indefinitely". *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Apaec has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, it's unknown if its limited by his body's health and nutrition as well as other people with arachnid powers such as Kaine.Dark Avengers #175 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unlike Spider-man he doesn't have a spider-sense so he can be taken by surprise. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ai Apaec is a god of sky of the Moche people. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Insect Form Category:Reptilian Form Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Hyperosmia Category:Poisonous Category:Multiple Arms Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength